


"Just a Dragon Thing"

by imaginary_golux



Category: Hurog - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: For the February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Bodyswap."Ward, Oreg, and Tisala wake up in the wrong bodies.Beta by my darling Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	"Just a Dragon Thing"

Ward wakes up slowly, as he only does when Oreg and Tisala are both beside him, radiating warmth and safety and _home_. He’s curled around someone - probably Tisala - and it takes him a moment, bleary and sleep-fogged, to realize that there is no one at his back. Oreg doesn’t _usually_ get up this early -

“ _What_ ,” says Oreg, sounding very taken aback, from the other side of the bed. Ward shakes himself awake hastily, sitting up, and then stops, staring.

Oreg and _Ward_ are staring back at him.

There’s a long, long pause, and then the other Ward says, “Oh _damn_. I forgot this could happen.”

“What?” Ward says, and hears it come out in _Tisala’s_ voice. He looks down, and - oh. “That’s...different,” he says after a long moment, spreading his hands and watching as _Tisala’s_ hands move the way he wants them to.

“What,” says Oreg, “do you mean you forgot this could happen?” Ward is _guessing_ that Oreg is currently Tisala, mostly because Tisala doesn’t have hazily-understood magical powers. That Ward knows about, anyhow.

Probably-Oreg-in-Ward’s-body sits up slowly. “Don’t worry, it should wear off within the hour,” he says. “It’s just...a dragon thing.”

“A dragon thing,” definitely-Tisala-in-Oreg’s-body says flatly.

“ _Why_ do dragons...switch bodies with their bed-partners?” Ward asks, trying not to be too disturbed by Tisala’s voice emerging from what sure feels like his own mouth.

“I don’t know,” Oreg-in-Ward’s-body says, shrugging. “Maybe it doesn’t bother dragons as much as it does humans. It hasn’t happened to me before.”

Tisala-in-Oreg’s-body says, carefully, “You’re _sure_ this will wear off soon.”

Oreg-in-Ward’s-body nods. “Absolutely.”

“Then I vote we go back to sleep,” Tisala-in-Oreg’s-body says. “Because otherwise one of you is going to suggest having sex, and I don’t think I’m quite ready to deal with that.” She pauses, and then adds, “Maybe next time.”

Oreg-in-Ward’s-body makes a funny squeaking sound. Ward laughs, startling himself with the sound - it’s _nothing_ like his normal laughter, but he often goes out of his way to make Tisala laugh, so hearing _her_ laugh from _his_ mouth - it’s very odd. “But Tis,” he says, “I’m _already_ inside you.”

Tisala-in-Oreg’s-body gapes in indignation and then snatches up a pillow and whacks Ward upside the head with it. Oreg-in-Ward’s-body, shaking with laughter, wraps an arm around each of them and gathers them close, lying down so they have to sprawl atop him.

“ _Sleep_ ,” he says, and Ward and Tisala giggle at each other over his chest like children.

It’s a very odd way to start the day, but Ward thinks maybe he can get used to it.


End file.
